Bella's secret original
by Twilightfan21
Summary: Bella isn't eating but she's not anorexic or is she? What is her secret? And how will Edward take it?
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first real story so please review.

I have a secret that Edward won't understand. You see when he left I was really depressed so my dad made me go on a vacation to Australia. When I was there I went to this island called Mako Island on a full moon. I found this weird pool under the cone of a volcano and I jumped in it. The next day I went to take a bath and found out that I was a mermaid. I didn't know what to think I just couldn't believe it. I did some research online about mermaids and found this great article written by a scientist named Lewis McCartney. He wrote that every time I touch water I will grow a tail. That just sucks because water is in like every liquid. But if that wasn't horrible enough apparently mermaids can't look at a full moon or they go crazy. Great now my life is officially over. Well since Edward has been back I decided would tell him when the time was right. I also decided that to keep the secret I would never drink anything ever again. I mean if I never go near liquids I don't grow a tail. This worked until I almost choked to death on my food. So I decided no more food ever again. I have lost a lot of weight since I decided this. Heck I've lost so much weight you can see my ribs. If Edward ever found out about this he would think I'm anorexic. Well that would be better than him finding out that I'm a fish.

I and Edward walked through the cafeteria doors. I walked toward the table where Alice was sitting when Edward grabbed my arm. "Aren't you hungry?" he said.

"No"

"You sure?"

"Yep' he looked at me suspiciously then let me sit down next to Alice.

"Hey Bella where's your food?" Alice asked me.

"Not hungry"

"Are you sure? I could get you water or something." Edward said.

"No no no no, no water." I said in a rushed panicked voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Edward I'm fine just not hungry." Right at that moment my stomach growled. Edward and Alice both looked at me then Edward said "Okay Bella you're obviously hungry I'm going to get you something."

"No Edward I told you I'm not hungry." Just then my stomach growled again this time louder. Edward looked at me and said "What did you have for breakfast?"

"Um nothing" I mumbled. Alice then said "What did you have for dinner last night?"

"Nothing" I said. Alice looked shocked "Did you have anything to eat last night or better yet last week?"

"No" Alice and Edward looked at me for a long time before Edward said "Bella I'm going to get you something to eat and Alice can you please look at Bella?"

"Get up Bella." Alice said. I shook my head. Edward sighed and said "Bella will you please just go with Alice?" I really didn't have a choice because then Alice grabbed my forearm and pulled me along with her until we were in the bathroom. Alice locked the door then advanced forward and pulled my shirt over my head. Alice looked at me with a shocked expression on her face. "Bella put your shirt on." She didn't have to tell me twice. After I put my shirt on I followed Alice back to the cafeteria. Edward sat there with a tray full of food. I sat down. It was a long time before Edward finally said "Eat Bella." I shook my head and tried to get up but Edward held on to my wrist and said again "Eat Bella." My tears started pouring. Wait my tears….water! Oh no! I got up and ran to the bathroom just in time. Because as soon as I locked the door I fell to the ground. I looked back. There it was my stupid tail. Once I dried off I went back to the cafeteria and sat down. Edward looked at me and said "Bella we are going to get you help."

Oh I wonder what will happen next. No honestly because I'm out of ideas so please just help me out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wh-what?" I stuttered hoping I heard him wrong.

"I said that we are getting you help." He said with a stern voice.

"Why?"

He sighed "Bella there is a reason you're not eating."

"And what's that?" I asked nervous.

"Bella don't play dumb we know you're anorexic." He said sounding a little angry.

"No I'm not."

"Oh then how do you explain you not eating?"

"Well the explanation for that is simple you see I'm…." I stopped myself there I really wanted to tell him but I was afraid. Maybe I will just tell Alice later. Just then Edward interrupted my thoughts. "Your…." He said. I looked at him before saying "I will tell Alice later and she can tell you." He looked at me intently and then said "Okay but in the meantime you are eating." I was about to argue when Edward looked at me with a hard glare. I looked down at the food and the slowly picked up the fork and started eating. I finished about half of the food and then put down the fork. "Okay that's enough." Edward looked sad but let me throw away the rest of the food. We left the cafeteria and went to our next class. For the rest of the day Edward looked at me, more like watched me, intently. I didn't know what his problem was I mean did he think I was going to run out the door or something? Not only that but the entire day I had the strangest feeling. I felt like I needed to swim. It was eating me up inside. But finally the day was over and I started to walk to my truck. Edward was there and held the passenger seat door open. "Get in you are not driving." He said with such authority I didn't argue. Edward was silent the whole ride home and behind us Alice was driving in Edward's silver Volvo. When we got to my house Edward opened my door and led me to the door. When we were in the house I went to the kitchen and found a note from Charlie.

Bella,

Went with Billy for a two day fishing trip. See you in two days.

Charlie

Great now I'm stuck with endless questions from Alice and Edward. After I read the note I started to walk toward the stairs. But before I could walk up stairs Edward was there blocking my way. "Where are you going Bella?" Edward asked. "Um upstairs?" It sounded more like a question. "Oh no you don't." Edward said then picked me up bridal style and set me down on the couch. I tried to get off the couch but Edward wouldn't let me. "Edward let me go." I said still struggling to get up. "Bella you're not leaving until you tell us what's going on."

"I can't"

"Yes you can Bella." Alice said

"No I really can't"

"Bella I'm your best friend you can tell me anything." Alice looked at me with pleading eyes. Edward broke the silence by saying "Bella love please let me and Alice help you." I don't know what to do I am so confused. Do I tell him or do I not? Do I tell him or do I not? I don't know what to do! He thinks I'm anorexic. If I tell him the truth he might think I'm a freak. If I don't tell him he will take me to an anorexic hospital where my secret will be exposed. I can see it now. Doctors surrounding me taking blood samples and acting like I'm not important. I would become another scientific experiment. So I guess there is only one thing to do. I stood up and faced Edward and Alice and said "Fine I will admit it I'm anorexic." Edward looked at me and didn't say anything. I didn't know what to do so I started crying. Edward came to me and sat me on his lap. "Edward please help me." Edward just kept hugging me while I kept crying. "Shh Bella its okay we will help you get through this." Alice who had been quiet this entire time suddenly said "When was the last time you had water?" Oh no! What do I say? "Um not that long ago." Edward looked at me and said in an angry voice "Bella answer the question. When was the last time you had water?" My heart started pounding fast. Alice and Edward looked at me probably because of my accelerated heart rate. "Um….Uh….You see the thing is….." Edward interrupted me and said "Bella answer the question!" I started crying even harder and then said "A week."(An: I know that you can only live without water for 3-4 days but hey she is a mermaid use your imagination.)

Alice and Edward were shocked they just stared at me until finally I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and yelled at the top of my lungs "Look I have been lying to you I'm not anorexic and you want me to have water fine!" I ran into the kitchen got a glass of water and then poured it on my head. Then ten seconds later I fell to the floor and grew a tail.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward stared at me in shock for what seemed like forever before he finally said "How is this….?" I looked up at him. "I'll explain later but can you please help me dry off?" Edward nodded and got some towels. As he started helping me dry off I suddenly realized that Alice was not there. "Where's Alice?" He looked at me shock still in his eyes and said "She is going to tell the family about you." When he said that I got scared and started panicking. "You're going to tell your family that I'm a mermaid?!" Edward looked confused and then said "What? No. Well yes but that's not what I ment." I was confused. "Then what did you mean?" Edward sighed then said "She is telling them that you're anorexic and they are forming a plan to help you." "What?! Edward I'm not anorexic I just don't eat!" I know that sounds kind of stupid but it's the truth. By this time Edward and I were sitting on the couch. Edward looked sad and angry and said "And may I ask why not?" Should I tell him? I might as well. I sighed and said "Because if I eat I need to drink something. And if I need to drink something I will get wet and if I get wet I will turn into a mermaid." Edward looked at me with a hard glare apparently he wasn't pleased with my explanation. I looked down not wanting to look into his eyes. I heard the sound of phone buttons being pushed. I looked up. "Who are you calling?"

"Alice."

The phone rang for a while before someone picked up. "Hello Alice could you come over?.....Yes…..and bring the family." Oh no his entire family was involved. Edward looked at the door and seemed distant. Maybe I could sneak upstairs and avoid them. I made my way to the stairs. I looked back. He was still there! I turned around and Edward was suddenly blocking my way. I tried to make my way past him but he wasn't having that. Without a word he picked me up and took me to the couch. I tried again with the same results. Suddenly I looked up and Edward's family was there. (AN: Kind of creepy huh?) Nobody was saying anything it was deathly quiet. I swear you could have heard a pen drop. Well Edward and his family could do that already because they have vampire hearing but you get the idea. Carlisle was the one who broke the silence. "Bella look we all understand your reason for not eating. But we swear we won't let you get wet and if you do we will help you. We all care for you and will do anything to help you. You know that right?" I slowly nodded. Carlisle looked at me and said "Okay so now you need to eat. Are you hungry?" I thought about this for awhile before saying "No I'm not hungry." Just then my stomach growled. Everyone looked at me. Carlisle sighed and said "Bella you are going to eat." I hope they're not serious. I looked around and saw that he was. "No." Carlisle looked at me shocked and said "Bella you need to see reason." "No" I repeated. Edward looked at me and said in an angry voice "Bella you are going to eat even if we have to force feed you." Authority rang in his voice. I couldn't believe it they were going to make me eat! They just wanted to expose my secret. I stood up and quickly got my keys and ran to the door. Suddenly Edward was there. I could see there was no way out of this. I walked over to Carlisle and said "Okay I get I'll eat." Edward looked happy and so did everyone else. "Just let me go upstairs real quick for a human moment." I walked upstairs and went to my bedroom. I looked at the clock and realized it was 7:00 PM. I sighed how am I going to get out of this? I started pacing back and forth. Then I got an idea. I opened my window and looked down. That's not that long of a fall. I jumped out the window and fell on the ground. I ran to my truck and started it up. But before I could leave the engine to my truck stopped running. I looked in the ignition and the keys were gone. Before I knew what was happening someone opened my door and lifted me out of the seat and put me down on the ground. I turned around and saw Edward and Carlisle standing there. Carlisle was looking calm as usual and Edward looked mad. "Bella what were you thinking?" But I wasn't listening because right behind him was the full moon. I turned around and started walking but Edward wasn't having that he picked me up and took me inside my house. Then I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry it took so long to update but it took me forever to write this and then there was a glitch on the website so I couldn't login. So here you go. I would like to dedicate this chapter to xxalicexxjasperxx, OMJessie, and blueerossee7.

When I woke up I was laying down on the couch. "Edward" I said in a weak voice. I got up and walked into the kitchen to see Edward cooking, eggs by the looks of it. "What are you doing?" I asked. He turned around and said "I'm making you breakfast." I sighed and said "Edward I'm not even hungry. I'm going to go take a shower I mean a bath." I tried to leave but Edward held on to my wrist. "Bella you're eating no arguments." I nodded and sat down at the table. I really was hungry and Edward just wanted to make sure I'm healthy. Edward put a plate of eggs and toast in front of me. I picked up a fork and started eating. "So what happened last night?" Edward looked at me and said "Bella you're actually eating." He sounded surprised. I said "Edward I told you I'm not anorexic I just didn't want to get wet. Now answer my question." Edward nodded and said "You wouldn't eat and you kept trying to get away. You also kept saying something about Mako Island. We finally had to sedate you to calm you down." I looked at him shocked. Edward broke the silence by saying "Why were you acting like that? And why don't you remember?" I looked at him and said "When the full moon comes out and a mermaid looks at it they will act weird and do things they usually wouldn't do. The day after you don't remember what happened of what you did just that there was a full moon." Edward looked at me with wide eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have time to tell you. Wait did you say you sedated me?"

Edward sighed and said "It was necessary."

"Why?"

"You were punching me and you ended up breaking your hand." Only then I noticed that my left hand had a brace on it. "And I didn't want you to damage your hand any farther so Carlisle got a sedative from his medical bag."

"I attacked you?" I couldn't believe it.

Edward nodded. I felt the sudden urge to go swimming. Edward broke my train of thought by saying "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I was hoping to go swimming."

"Oh and where do you expect to go swimming where someone won't see you?"

"The ocean." I said quickly. Edward looked at me. "No" He said with a hard voice.

"Please Edward it's in my nature just like sucking blood is in your nature." Edward looked at me with a hard glare. "Bella no and that's final." I was about to argue when I got an idea. "Okay Edward just let me go upstairs and take a bath." I got up and walked upstairs. I went to my room and opened the window, yes I know I shouldn't be doing this but I really needed to swim. I got the keys to my truck and quickly jumped out the window. I ran to my truck and got in. I started the engine and backed out of the driveway. I was about halfway there when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the caller ID, it was Alice. I answered it.

"Hello" I said in an unsure voice.

"Bella you need to go home now." Alice said in an angry voice.

"No"

"Bella go home or I will send Edward after you and let me tell you he is not happy."

"No Alice I won't"

"Oh and why not?"

"I need this." I said in a voice that sounded distant.

"Bella you're really worrying me. Look I'm going to send Edward after you to drive you home. And don't you even think about going into the water."

I hung up. Not go in to the water? Yeah right! When I arrived I looked at the beautiful ocean. I hurriedly got out of the car and started walking toward the ocean hoping to swim before Edward got there. I was about to into the water when I heard something behind me. I turned around only to see that no one was there. I jumped into the water. I looked behind me and there was my tail, only this time I didn't think my tail was stupid. I never noticed how beautiful my tail was before.

It was sparkly blue that would surely glow in the sunlight (An: Like Ed!) and I was wearing a matching blue bikini-like top. The water felt nice, not to hot not to cold but perfect. The water was a crystal clear blue. I swam for what seemed like hours before I came up. After I dried off I walked to my truck only to see Edward standing in front of it. He spoke in an angry voice :Bella what do you think your doing?"

So yeah I hoped you liked that.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's pov

"Um swimming?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. "I thought I told you that I didn't want you to." I didn't say anything I just started going toward my truck. Edward followed me and said "You are not driving." I looked at him outraged and said "Yes I can and I will." Edward glared at me and said "Bella you are in a lot of trouble as it is so I suggest you just agree now." Without saying another word I went to the passenger side while Edward went to the driver's side.

He wasn't as angry as before. He turned to me and said "Look Bella I'm not mad at you I was just worried. We are going for a hunting trip and will be back in a few hours but before we leave I want to make sure you eat." I groaned I wasn't looking forward to eating again. In fact I haven't been eating for a while so my body has started to reject the food I eat. Maybe I should tell Edward that I threw up the food he forced me to eat.

"Edward"

"Yes"

"You should know that all the food you have been giving me..."

"What about it?"

"I have been throwing it up I guess my body just won't keep food down anymore"

Edward looked at me worried then I noticed he was turning into the hospital parking lot.

"Edward what are we doing?"

"I'm going to have Carlisle check you out."

"No Edward please tomorrow Carlisle can check me out just not now please."

"Okay" Edward said. He drove the car to my house. I walked through the front door.

"Okay so I'll see you in a few hours. I think I'll bring Carlisle and the family by after we hunt."

I looked at him outraged. He left. Later that night I was really depressed and I ran to the kitchen and picked up a knife.

"There is no reason for me to live." I said as I brought the knife up to my neck and as I slit my throat. As the blood poured down my neck, down my shirt I started to feel dizzy. I was slowly but surely slipping into unconsciousness and I was falling, falling onto the ground. And as I was going deeper and deeper into the darkness I thought to myself "Why did I do this?" But it was too late nobody was in the house so that night at 8:30 pm I died. Or at least I thought I did.

Edward's pov

The entire family was out for a hunting trip when we were done we all decided to stop by Bella's house since Charlie was out on a fishing trip. As we got closer I heard "There is no reason for me to live" followed by the smell of Bella's blood. I burst through her front door and saw her on the floor in a pool of blood. She was alive but barely. I picked her up and with Carlisle behind me. We walked into the hospital and took to the ER.

Bella's pov

I woke up in the hospital with Edward above me. He looked worried.

"Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah I feel fine."

The look of worry was replaced with anger.

"Bella" He took a deep breath and said "Why"

Hey everyone sorry it took me so long to update but I didn't feel like anyone really liked the story because I barely got any reviews. By the way I was listening to "My Last Breath" by Evanescence when I was writing the suicide scene.


	6. Chapter 6

"Why what?" I asked getting very scared.

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" Edward said still glaring.

"I didn't try to kill myself the knife slipped." I said hoping Edward would buy it.

"Bella I heard what you said and usually when people say 'There is no reason for me to live.' And then their neck has a huge gash in it, it means they tried to kill themselves."

I looked down not knowing what to say but then Edward broke the silence. "By the way while you were asleep Carlisle did an exam on you."

"And" I said hoping that he found me okay.

"Well you have all the signs of anorexia plus the fact you tried to kill yourself so I'm giving you two options."

"Which are?"

Edward sighed and looked at me "Either you go to a hospital where they will help you with this kind of thing or you are watched every minute by me or my family."

I was in shock they were actually serious about both options! I didn't want either one maybe I could just run away across the country or something. As if Edward read my mind he said "Bella don't even think about you wouldn't stand a chance trying to run away." I sighed there was no way out of this. "Fine you can watch over me but I'm not anorexic I just don't want to eat."

Edward looked at me and said "Bella that is not true you know you're anorexic so just accept it because you are getting help one way or the other."

Later when I was out of the hospital on the way back to my house Edward said "Oh I forgot to tell you that Charlie is going to be away for a month."

"Great" I replied. Now I was stuck with Edward and his family non-stop for a month.

When we got to my house Edward looked at me and said "Looked I understand you don't want to eat but you're going to have to."

"But Edward I told you the food I eat won't stay down I end up throwing it up."

Edward sighed "Bella if you can't keep the food I give you then I will take you to the hospital."

I looked at him and then I nodded. "So what's for lunch?"

Edward went to the kitchen and fixed me a sandwich. I looked at it, it looked so gross.

I looked up at Edward who was sitting looking at me from across the kitchen table.

He sighed "Bella you either eat this or I will take you to the hospital."

I couldn't take this I got up and tried to run away upstairs but Edward was suddenly there blocking my way.

"You're not anorexic?" Edward said with an eye brow raised.

He picked me up ignoring my struggles to get away and took me back to the kitchen. When I sat down in the chair I realized that Alice was there in the chair on my left side and Edward was in the chair on my right side. I tried to get up again there was no way I was eating this. But as I tried to get away Alice grabbed one of my wrists and Edward grabbed the other.

"Bella either you eat or we will make you eat." Alice said. Edward brought the sandwich up to my mouth. "Open Bella." I shook my head and closed my mouth tight. Edward sighed then looked at Alice and said "What are we going to do? She won't eat and I really don't want to have to take her to a hospital in case someone finds out her secret."

After a while Edward said "That could work." Then Edward turned to me and said "Explain to me Bella why you don't want to eat."

"Well….." I didn't get to finish because then Edward took some food and shoved it into my mouth.

"Chew." I had no choice so I chewed and swallowed.

"Yuck"

"Bella just eat." Alice said.

"Fine" I was eating then started coughing. Edward handed me a glass of water.

"Here drink this." I drank the water then sat it down on the table. The water sloshed around then some of it spilled on my arm.

"Oh no" I groaned. But before I knew what was happening Edward was dry of my arm. I looked at him shocked. "Um thanks" I stuttered. I tried to get up again but Edward and Alice held me down.

"Nice try Bella." Edward said. He brought the food up to my mouth.

"Open love." I did what I was told and opened my mouth. After many pointless attempts of trying to escape I had finished all of the food.

"I'm just going to go upstairs for a human moment." I said.

"Okay but don't you dare think of making yourself throw up because I will be watching you." Alice said.

I went upstairs. There controlling my life. I looked and saw a razor. I picked it up and I cut my arm once, twice, three times. After I felt better but this has to be my secret Edward can't know about this. I opened the door to see Edward and Alice standing there. I walked to my room and they followed me. Edward looked angry and so did Alice. Oh know do they know what I did? I looked up and Edward said "Bella let me see your arm."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" I said. I was getting scared.

"I said let me see your arm." I didn't do anything.

"BELLA LET ME SEE YOUR ARM!" Edward was getting angry. Alice moved behind me and grabbed my waist. Edward grabbed my arm.

"NO, no get off of me." I started kicking and screaming. Edward rolled up my sleeve slowly. I started crying. There were 10 visible pink lines.

"Bella you need some help."

I nodded my head "Okay I will get help."

Five months later

It's been five months and I'm doing better I have gained all the weight I needed and stopped cutting myself I am doing better.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello people, no I did not die but I have some important news. I am re-writing Bella's Secret because it is no secret my story sucked so be expecting the first chapter very soon.


End file.
